What Lies On Pandora
by WolfPrincess000
Summary: Sequel to Maya The Most Powerful Siren. When they're together, their memories come back, eventually destroying Krieg's sane-self. What happens when Handsome Jack is done pretending to be dead? Will he continue to search for more Vaults or will he destroy the Vault Hunters once and for all? Handsome Jack won't take no for an answer, so he decides to do the unthinkable to his own.
1. Hell Is A Place Called Home

What Lies On Pandora

**Chapter 1. Hell is a place called home**

* * *

**A/N: Okhay hello guys!**

**Sorry for the long wait, I just needed a little time to gather up some ideas. So here they are.**

**So, if you're reading this, then I'll assume that you've read the first story in this series. If you haven't then i'd recommend that you read 'Maya The Most Powerful Siren' first. But then again its completely up to you. Though it'll probably explain a few things. **

**Ohkay so just a quick recap;**

**Handsome Jack is Maya's father. Maya's powers have expanded where she eventually creates a Phaselock shield around Sancutary. Maya and Krieg were a couple in their teenager years but were separated by the monks of Athena and erased Maya's memories of her lover. They also managed to ship Krieg and his little sister, Tiny Tina to the most dangerous planet in the universe-Pandora. And when their memories finally come back, it slowly destroys Krieg's sane-self. And in the middle of it all, is Axton. ****Things couldn't possibly get any more complicated. **

**Well, enjoy the story! Reviews/Comments are always welcome and if you have any recommendations or suggestions, then just add them in as well!**

**P.S Just for a special someone ;) , I'll be adding Gaige in as well. Be warned that I haven't played as her yet but I'll give it a try. Just tell me who you want me to pair with her XP! **

* * *

The rising sun warmed the hearts of those living within Sanctuary. It reminded them that 'yes, we were free' and this was not an illusion or lost dream. The sun was a sign to all those on Pandora that Handsome Jack was not there to corrupt their hearts. He was not there to push them back into the darkness, into the shadows of his destruction. It was a reminder that the twisted mind of Hyperion's leader was in fact dead, and the citizens were free from his clutches as they took their part in the sun.

But for one blue-haired enchantress, the sun was a reminder that there was dark stained guilt burning brightly throughout her heart.

The siren walked with her head bowed as if in silent prayer with her long pale arms pulled tightly into her side, each hand fisted white and shaking uncontrollably. She dug her fingernails deep into the softness of her palm, creating crescent-moon indentations to form and cause sharp pain to tingle her nervous system.

She watched her feet take each step, her eyebrows furrowed with frustration, her mind replaying the same memory in her head.

"_RUN!" Krieg's voice echoed. "JUST RUN!"_

Maya walked faster as silent tears once again streamed down her face. She could hear the constant boom of music pour from the bar, flooding the streets of Sanctuary with a loud, upbeat rhythm.

Maya shut her eyes and shook her head.

Maya's pace quickened, her walk turning into a desperate stride, until it became a distressed run.

The Siren ran straight past the citizens of Sanctuary, a look of confusion plastered on each face as they turned to watch her run as a blur of blue and yellow.

But she didn't care.

_Oof!_

Maya tripped on the stairs leading to Moxxi's and just sat there, her eyes red as she took her time gathering herself up.

"Are you alright, Maya?" A gloved hand outstretched towards her.

Maya looked up to see Zer0—He was like a brother to her.

She took his hand and pulled herself up, brushing the dirt from her pants. "Yeah, thanks Zer0" She said quietly.

Zer0 frowned underneath his mask. _You are obviously not alright._ Zer0 noted her red eyes.

"Would you care to join me in sniping a few bandits?" He asked.

Before any of this, Zer0 would have happily walked past the injured siren on the stairs. He would have thought of her as weak. A walking weakness.

He is—no _used_—to be an assassin. He had high grades in everything; strength, stealth, speed, stamina, strategies, deception. He was good at most things and would have easily dismissed this woman to be an over-emotional weakling.

But that was then.

He had changed since then. He had grown close to these people. And he had a sense of responsibility to protect or at least _try_ and comfort this injured lady. She had grown since they first met, she had grown stronger.

Maya looked blankly at his visor, wishing to see his face.

With one swift nod from Maya, they walked together to the fast travel station.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Axton's POV

I hunched myself over the table, folding my arms and burying my face into my forearms. I blindly reached out and wrapped my hand around the smooth, slim body of the bottle and without even hesitating, lifted it up and took a good swig of the burning liquid.

It tasted horrible. Almost as bad as when the acid in Caustic Caverns would bubble up and explode in your face, painting your mouth with a sickly, lime green colour. But it was the only thing Pandora could offer to help me drown my worries and fears.

I had been sitting here for at least a good five hours. Just drinking and waiting. Drinking and waiting for something to happen. Or someone to come.

But it never did.

Or SHE never did.

"Hey Moxxi," I called to the bar owner serving behind the counter. "I need another Rakk Ale over here, darling!" I almost sounded demanding.

I pushed myself upright, ruffling my hair in the process, and put on my most charming smile. I watched as Moxxi made her way over to me, a bottle on a tray in one hand and the other at her side.

I watched as she swung her beautifully curved hips gracefully across the room, sending smiles that made every man—and woman—melt under her gaze.

And boy, did Moxxi sure look HOT!

Her face was a bit caked in make-up but she sure knew how to show off her features.

"Here you go, sugar" Moxxi placed the bottle of Rakk Ale down on the table in front of me.

I popped the bottle cap off and downed a good few chugs. I wiped my mouth with the back of my hand, and looked up to Moxxi.

"Thanks, beautiful"

"Anything for you, sugar" Moxxi swaggered away.

I got up, swiping the bottle from the table and proceeded out the doorway. "Tell Mordecai to take it out of my pay-check, darling" I waved at her.

I needed to get out.

I stumbled down the stairs, the beer starting to take effect. I looked back at the steps with a frown on my face, as if they were mocking me.

I scoffed.

Pfft. Whatever.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Maya laughed as she saw the bandit's head explode from the impact of her fire sniper rifle in hand.

She admitted it, this was fun.

Usually, with the entire team here, they would have barged in—With Salvador and Axton at front—and she'd just Phaselock a few enemies here and there, shoot a goliath in the head with her Maliwan gun and watch as it transformed.

But just before it did, she would Phaselock it, causing the goliath's rage mode to cease as she emptied her bullets into the creature just before her Phaselock faded and the dead, limp body of the mutant hit the ground with a thump.

She smiled. This certainly beat Sanctuary.

She released another shot and another bandit lay dead with no head attached. "This is fun, huh?" She chuckled.

Maya and Zer0 were settled on top of a large boulder, their stomachs pushed into the stone as they lay there side by side, just sniping together.

Zer0 nodded approvingly. Her sniping skills had increased.

Zer0 let a few bullets escape his sniper rifle as well before he sat up, no more bandits left standing.

"I need all Vault Hunter's to report to HQ immediately" Mordecai's voice came.

Maya sat up, a satisfying grin on her face before she sighed. "Thanks for this, Zer0. I appreciate it"

Zer0 nodded. A red heart on his visor.

"Well," Maya stood, packing away her weapon. "We better get back to Sanctuary"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Krieg's mind was unreadable. A jumbled mess of nothingness.

Krieg was lying on his back with his legs entangled in the steel bars of his cage, his arms spread out on the ground like a plane trying to take off.

He mumbled to himself so quiet only he could hear it. But he didn't even know what he said.

Like most others on Pandora, he was lost. And the worst part was that he didn't even know.

"Krieg?" Tannis's voice called to him in the darkness beneath his eyes. "Krieg? Do you remember anything of the past few days?"

The psycho grunted and shifted his position.

He lay still. Not moving. Absent in the present.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Axton's POV

"I need all Vault Hunter's to report to HQ immediately" Mordecai's voice rung from my ECHO device.

Heh. He sounded sober. That's a first.

I arrived to HQ to find everyone standing around the table upstairs which showed a hologram of the Crimson Raider's symbol—The vault symbol with a sword straight through it.

I folded my arms and leant on the door entry, crossing my leg over another, a smirk on my face.

"Alright, finally. Now that we've been graced with Axton's company, let's get down to business" Mordecai stepped up to the table, pressing a few buttons in the process.

"First of all, we need to discuss this shield of Maya's"

Everyone's eyes went to Maya.

The blue Siren had her arms cross, her eyes downcast to her feet.

"We need to find a replacement just in case this shield doesn't hold out" He explained. "We can't be relying on your shield Maya—as strong as it is—we can't be put in the same situation when Hyperion destroyed our last shield"

Maya nodded.

"I'm not sure myself about it" She said, her voice with no emotion in it, her cockiness completely gone. "I made the shield but I'm still not sure of the extent of my power. I was actually…" Maya trailed off, hesitating.

"What?" Mordecai pushed.

"I was…Just thinking that maybe Lilith and I could use a few days away from Sanctuary to test our powers and try and strengthen them" Maya explained.

"Siren training… A most intriguing event…May I observe?" Zer0 asked, his black visor presenting a red hologram of a question mark.

Maya only shrugged. "I've been wanting to test our powers combined for a while…" Maya said. "Lightning Phoenix and The Firehawk"

"Sounds badass" Lilith said stepping up, her golden eyes twinkling. "I'm up for a few days of burning a few bandits"

"That leads me to my next situation" All eyes turned to Mordecai.

"I've gained information that the Eridium extractions have started up again"

"What? That's not possible..." Lilith questioned, an expression of confusion plastered on her face.

Mordecai shook his head dejectedly. "Well someone's operating them. For reasons unknown" He implied. "And we all know that if someone's interested in Eridium, then it's definitely not good. So I need you all to split up into two different groups and shut them _down_" He ordered, a blue hologram showing the location of every Eridium mine. "We can't take the risk that someone out there might be taking up Handsome Jack's old habits"

The room grew tense. I decided to break it.

"Well then I'll guess I'll take my baby here," I said, tapping the black box strapped to my belt. "And we'll be on our way to serve some bandit ass—"I turned to leave.

"Wait, Axton" Mordecai's voice stopped me. "I said _groups_. You'll go with Maya and Lilith" Mordecai turned to point at the others. "The other group will be Zer0, Brick while I stay here in Sanctuary"

"What about Krieg?"

Maya's voice didn't contain that _ferocious snap _to it.

And we all noticed it.

"Krieg will stay where he is. Until then, no one is to be in the same room with him. It's too dangerous. That's why I need to remain here" Mordecai answered

"But what about Tannis?" Maya asked.

Mordecai frowned. "What _about _Tannis?"

"She's with Krieg. She said she's 'observing him' for any changes I think…"

"Odd," Zer0's voice came. "We have not seen Patricia Tannis since she left to Hero's Pass"


	2. Like You, Like Me

**Chapter 2. What Must Come To Pass**

"This blows…" Axton muttered to himself as he scratched at his little black box strapped to his belt; his fingers itching closer and closer.

The three Vault Hunters—Axton, Maya and Lilith—were on their journey to investigate the case of the Eridium mining sites. The mining of Eridium had ceased once Handsome Jack was dead—since he was the one mining it all—but now they were being started up again.

_Either someone REALLY likes Eridium, or someone's picking up after Handsome Jack left off. _Maya thought as she stalked across the sand, her combat boots kicking sand into the air as she walked across the dusty terrain. _And that would be rather disastrous._

Lilith was by her side, watching from the corner of her eyes as the blue-haired siren frowned obviously in deep thought, her expression hardening by the second. Lilith was thinking about her Siren sister.

So much…Bullshit had conspired in the last few weeks. Maya had been through so much and she had the scars to prove it.

She's changed, everyone knew that. But she changed even more when Krieg had become lost to sanity once again.

Maya noticed Lilith watching her, so she shook herself of her thoughts and tried her best to go back to her normal self.

A loud roar was enough to make the Vault Hunters instinctively reach for their weapons.

"Skags," Lilith muttered, shaking her head slightly.

"Don't worry ladies, the Commando will-" Axton grinned as he swaggered up between the two sirens where he was cut off by Maya's fixed hand on his chest, pushing him back from going any further.

"No. This is the perfect opportunity to test our abilities together, Lilith"

A skag spotted the Vault Hunters, letting out a roar which alarmed the other skags, ready to charge once the Alpha gave the order.

Maya let her arm drop by her side and walked closer to the pack, not bothered by their aggressive growls as she neared.

"Yeah," Lilith smirked as she pushed past Axton. "'The Commando can sit this one out while the badass Sirens take care of a few dogs"

Axton stuck out his tongue at them as they turned their attention to the Skags. Axton muttered something about dogs and sirens under his breathe and walked back a few paces to avoid the slaughter to come.

The Alpha Skag let a high pitch roar and suddenly the entire Skag pack charged.

Both Sirens shared a rare smile as Axton watched from the sidelines.

"This will hurt!" Maya raised her glowing tattooed arm out and forced the Skags into her sphere of purple and black energy, willing her converge skill to suck in every Skag, sending them crashing into one another. Maya set her arm down, nodding approvingly at her work.

Lilith stepped up, activating her Phasewalk. The Siren said nothing as she blinked in and out of reality, making her way to her companions Phaselock bubble. Lilith blinked back into existence beside Maya where she did a clearing motion with both hands. Immediately, the sound of Skags being exploded filled their ears. Limbs flew left and right, seeming to miss the two Sirens as they watched, not fazed by the true gruesomeness of their actions.

Both Sirens kept their eyes locked on the Skags being ripped apart as they raised their hands and exchanged a fist pound.

"THAT," Axton said, making both Sirens to turn around. "IS," He ran towards them, a huge smile of his face, as his eyes twinkled in amazement. "AWESOME!" The Commando ran straight past the Sirens and towards a SMG littered on the ground.

Both Maya and Lilith looked at each other and rolled their eyes.

"Just admit it," Lilith said, continuing to walk, swerving past the blood and body parts scattered on the ground. "We're freaking awesome"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_With the other group_

**(A/N: Sorry guys it seems I forgot to include Salvador's name in the other group! So just to clear it up, Axton, Lilith and Maya are one group while Zero, Brick and SALVADOR are in the other!)**

"SHOTGUN DRIVING!" Salvador ran to one of Scooter's Catch-A-Ride simulations.

"No way Slab," Brick's voice came. "As much as I love your style of killing them bandits, I'd rather not die by driving off the side of a cliff"

"WHAT?!" Salvador turned around to meet the larger man towering over him.

Salvador tried his best to stand tall, but the fact was, Salvador was not the tallest person in the world.

"Slab," Brick's said. "You're too damn short"

Salvador's face went bright red with anger. Brick turned to jump in the driver's seat when both men noticed that Zer0 was already seated inside.

A red hologram flashed a '0' symbol.

Both Brick and Salvador mumbled angrily, jumping onto the vehicle.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Moron!" Maya hit the accelerator, speeding over little sand hills and squashing a few skags at every turn.

"Do you even know where we're going?" Axton asked as the accelerator slowed to cool down. He was sitting in gunner while Lilith sat in the back, seeming to enjoy the wind against her face.

Maya paused, "Possibly"

"Great" Axton said bluntly.

"Oh shut up, Axton!" Maya said, "I know EXACTLY where we're going"

Axton's eyebrow rose. "Really? Where?"

Maya slammed her foot down on the accelerator once more. "Up" and with that, the vehicle flew up another sand hill causing Axton and Lilith to jolt violently in their seats, cursing the Siren as she shrugged them off with a maniac laugh and a daring smile.

"See? I told you I knew where we were going" Maya smirked, doing a flip out of the car. Axton and Lilith shook their heads, jumping from the vehicle as they rubbed their limbs.

"Fuck, Maya…Remind me NEVER to let you drive again" Axton wobbled awkwardly off, rubbing his arm.

"I think I'll Phasewalk next time…" Lilith moaned as she rubbed her thighs.

"Pffft," Maya let out, "That's how awesome people drive"

The three Vault Hunters continued on their way. They came to the location of an Eridian mine and quickly set to work.

_Time skip _

"Oh my FUCKING god, Axton!" Maya shouted, covering her ears to block out the screams of terror. "JUST FUCKING KILL HIM ALREADY!"

Axton twirled a dagger around his fingers, smiling at his companions outburst. _She's funny when she's angry, but she's downright SCARY when she's pissed off._

Usually, Maya didn't mind the sweet screams of torture. She rather enjoyed it. Watching as bandits begged for their pathetic lives. But a menacing headache had started to develop, and she couldn't handle the throbbing it caused.

With one swift move, the Commando lunged the knife into the Rat's knee, earning some more screams of pain. Axton, still gripping the handle of the dagger, started to push the knife further into the Rat's knee, almost trying to dig out the flesh.

"AAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Fuck this!" Maya marched up past Axton, grabbed the Rat's head, and turned it sharply to the left. The Rat's body slumped off the chair, his hideous mutated body limp.

"Meh," Axton shrugged. "We got all we needed anyway"

"Fuck me…" Maya muttered under her breath, shaking her head as she walked back towards Lilith who was busy looting some Eridian, thankful for the silence of high pitch screams.

Axton stood and made his way over to the Rat to grab his dagger stuck in his knee. "Thanks, mate" Axton mockingly pat his back.

The commando ran outside to follow his two Sirens. Axton smirked devilishly as a sudden thought entered his mind…

"Hey, Maya!" Lilith called to her Siren sister, waving her over with a hand. Maya jogged over towards her.

"What's up, Lil?"

Lilith pulled out a good chunk of Eridian she had collected and handed it to Maya. Maya shook her head, stepping back, "You know that stuff doesn't work on me"

"Just take it, M. In case of an emergency" Lilith said.

Maya could feel a soft tingling feeling, making its way throughout her body. It engulfed her slowly, making the small hairs on the back of her neck stand on end and her fingers twitch with sudden energy.

"Just for emergencies" She nodded, reaching out her hand to grab the element.

The light feeling suddenly became more sudden, like smooth electricity had shocked her body. And for some reason, she loved it.

Maya took the purple glowing substance and stuffed it into the bottom of her front pocket, feeling its cold surface buzz against her skin.

Lilith watched curiously as Maya stuffed the Eridian into her pocket. Just beyond her, Lilith watched as Axton attempted to sneak up on Maya.

Axton put one index finger to his lips, continuing to advance on the blue-haired Siren.

Lilith resisted the urge to shake her head.

"If it does work though," Lilith got out, shaking herself of her thoughts, "Look out for some more _awesome_ powers"

"RAAAA!" Axton jumped Maya.

Instinctively, Maya's arm glowed a light blue and Axton was immediately caught into one of Maya's Phaselock's.

"FUCK, AXTON!" Maya yelled angrily, seeing her companion suspended in thin air. Maya let her Phaselock drop, sending Axton to face plant the ground and swallow a mouthful of dirt.

"I COULD HAVE KILLED YOU!"

Axton shook himself off, spitting out crumbs of the ground. "Yeaaaaaah," The Commando said, "I don't think Maya needs anymore powers"


	3. Not So Ordinary

Chapter 3. Not So Ordinary

* * *

**HELLO! So, here's the next chapter for you guys. Sorry for the long wait, but vwala! Thanks for all the reviews guys! PLEASE keep it up! I love hearing from you guys! Also, I actually didn't realise that Krieg's eyes were brown but... just for my story I'll leave them blue for the time being. So, anyway, please don't forget to Review/Comment and ENJOY! XD XP**

* * *

Tannis watched Krieg eagerly. Her eyes trailing every detail of his body, hoping to find evidence or reaction from the Psycho.

The doctor pulled out her ECHO and decided to record her observations.

"Krieg seems to be absent psychologically. As if his mind had stopped functioning" Tannis paced back and forth across the room with the recording device up to her lips, her eyes wandering from her shoes to the ceiling. "Further research is needed in order to resolve the overdose of Dr. Zeds altered healing hypos. Such _side-effects_ are _impossible_ to-"

_**BANG!**_

"**BLOOOOOOOOD!" **Krieg screamed, his strong deep voice almost shaking the room, ultimately making Patria Tannis whimper in fear, and making her blood run cold as her ECHO dropped from her hand.

She turned her head with wide-eyes to see Krieg up and on his feet. She watched as he pulled at the metal bars, his vision turning a deep crimson red as the beast inside of him started to awaken. His body had a layer of glistening sweat, his muscles tensing as energy pumped through his body. Blue veins popped from his forehead, his only visible eye hardening as he gazed through her.

The large psycho was now roaring at her. His slumped, almost dead-like body was now up and reaching through the iron bars, trying to clutch the good doctor with his fingers straining out towards her. His sudden screams made Tannis run to the exit, seeing Krieg's aura turn dark with rage.

And as Patricia ran, she failed to notice that Krieg was itching his way to freedom; the metal bars bending in a way that Krieg was soon to escape.

* * *

"We've destroyed the rest of the Eridian mines, except the one remaining" Axton said through his ECHO device to the other group of Vault Hunters. "We'll rendezvous there"

"Sounds good to me, Slab" Brick answered through his own ECHO. "How about a race?" He questioned the Commando. "$1,000 says we'll beat you to it"

"You're on"

As they disconnected, Axton turned his head to see Maya's mouth curled up into a smirk.

Oh no.

_**Time Skip**_

"Annnnnnnnnnnnnd we're here!" Maya shouted over the roar of the engine, taking her foot off the pedal.

A chorus of pain-filled moans came from her companions as the blue haired siren did a beautifully given flip from the vehicle. "Stop your moaning" She snorted. "We won the challenge, didn't we?"

As if on cue, a hum of another car had roared up beside them; Salvador, Zero, and Brick all jumping from the vehicle and making their way towards them. Brick flickered his eyes from Axton, to Lilith, then Maya.

With a string of cussing mumbles from the Slab King, he threw a wad of green dollar bills to Maya. Wordlessly, she caught the cash and tried to stifle her giggle that threatened to be heard with her pale blue tattooed arm. Salvador, on the other hand, burst into chaotic laughter whereas Zero projected a red 'LOL' sign.

"Alright," Axton said, gathering the Vault Hunters into a group. "You know the drill," He continued, grabbing out a rifle, "Kill the bitches and loot the riches"

And with that command, the group split apart, each going their separate way as they advanced towards the sound of large mechanical parts grinding together, creating a horrible contracting noise.

Zero made his way on top of a large boulder and pulled out his best sniper. Getting into a comfortable position, he drew in deep breathes before he aimed his weapon on a suitable target, the cross hairs marking the bandit dead.

As Zero chose to stay long distance, the rest of the group advanced for close up.

"_**You never should have come here**__!" _

And so, the battle began.

Discarding every thought on Krieg, Maya cursed herself for her efforts. He was always in her mind.

_Krieg._

She had erased a crucial part of his memory, an important vision of his humanity. She wanted to scream and shout, but she held her ground. Knowing full well, that each time she slipped up, the ones she loved would get punished. _Her _mistakes had gotten people killed.

Anger grew in her face, making her pale skin to tint a rising red colour.

No more.

Abandoning her weapons, she decided that this was the perfect time to train on her close combat skills.

Shots were fired, directed towards her. She dodged each bullet, jumping behind a cement barrier. Taking a deep breathe, she checked her shield and then leapt from cover. She ran at full speed towards the bandit. Hitting the gun from his hands, she took his wrist and snapped it.

And with each move she performed on the helpless criminal, flashes of the Order Of The Impending Storm blinded her vision;

"_You must be swift, Child" Brother Sophis had said as she practiced on dummies. "The world is a cruel place, not fit for a Goddess. As it revolves around slowly and gently, you must do so as well"_

Maya clenched her teeth. She ducked down from a hit and swung her legs under the bandit, causing him to fall straight on his back.

"_But you must also be fierce, do not let the world shake the earth beneath your feet. Will it to your command, use its strength as YOUR strength"_

She tried to shake her head of the memories, it was like as if he was here, whispering into her ear. This was all she knew. This is what HE had taught her. And it made her blood boil.

Summoning energy into her legs, she jumped on the bandit. Her thighs caught his head, and with a strong wretch into one direction, she broke his neck and probably dismantled his spine as she flipped his dead body over hers.

Finding the world was spinning, she commanded her body to stay still as it soon set into place.

* * *

"Hey guys," Axton called over his shoulder as he prodded at the being he observed. "Guuuuys" He called again, his voice dragging the word out like a child would do. And when there was no answer, "GUUUUUUUYS!"

"What?!" Lilith snapped, marching her way towards her fellow Vault Hunter, her aura burning with an orange rage.

"Look what I found!"

As Lilith opened her mouth to say a few insults about his childish behaviour, she looked down to find her hazel eyes had met another pair of deep green ones.

"Hi"

Lilith gave a yelp of surprise as the figure laying on the bloody sand stood. The Siren scanned her eyes over the potential threat;

The figure Axton had found looked like she was still in her teen years. With her light orange hair and deep green almost grey eyes and small developing body, Lilith concluded there was no threat. The girl had a pair of goggles on her head with her hair pulled back into two high ponytails on each side. She wore a dull red skirt that stopped just above her knees and black and white socks with simple shoes. She had the same dull red shirt with the straps hung loosely on her bare shoulders with a white skull and a black vest with the sleeves cut off. A bandage was plastered on her right cheek and a few necklaces to top it all off.

"Daaamn, I need a shower or something because I STINNNK!"

"Erm, who the hell are you?" Lilith asked.

The girl padded herself down with her arm and looked up to meet Lilith's eyes. Opening her mouth, she answered, "I'm Gaige, _The Mechromancer_!"

"Uhh, the what?" Axton spoke up from beside her.

The girl named Gaige didn't answer his question because suddenly her attention flickered to her arm.

And as both the Siren and Commando took a closer peek at her arm, they could see dismantled wires sparking with blue energy. Pieces of metal hung loosely off the ends, reminding them of the Hyperion robots.

"Uh… " Axton struggled to form words as he gazed down at her arm, which he could see now that she was obviously tampering with.

"Ah man…" Her high pitch voice sounded, "I only JUST finished making more improvements and now I can't even show you guy's DT!"

"What's DT?" Lilith asked, her hand on her hip.

Gaige's face snapped up at her with a bright smile on her face. "OMG!" She squealed. "DT is my buuuud! DT's short for 'DEATHTRAP', cool hey? Anyway," She spoke fast. "He's this AWESOME flying robot which I built to for this science project to combat bullying at my school on Eden-5!" She took a breath; "But this chick at the competition, Marci, she stole _my_ designs and got her father to like, _totally_ bribe the judges, and she started getting all up in my face! And then she _shoved_ me! And suddenly DT popped out and was like—" Gaige jumped and started forming hand guns with her fingers, "-_**PEWM! PEWM!**_ And then the Marci was like—" Gaige abandoned her hand guns and then started making demented facials, "- _wonjqudbfiwefoenjs_! And then blood was spraying EVERYWHERE!" Gaige took a deep breath, not aware of the strange looks the two Vault Hunter's where giving her.

"And so they called the fuzz on me because I killed Marci but I was like telling them that It wasn't my fault that my invention was freaking AWESOME! And so I got my awesome dad to distract them while I got a ticket to this place and yeaaaaah" The teen sighed.

A few minutes of silence.

"Sooo," Gaige spoke first. "What are your names?"

"Lilith"

"Axton, the Commando"

A few seconds more of silence.

"You know who you remind me of," Axton said, making an expression as if he was studying Gaige.

"Who?" Gaige asked, curiosity in her tone.

"A little girl named, Tiny Tina"

"Hey guys, what's the hold up?" Maya called as she jogged over to the crowd of Vault Hunters. "I need to get back to Sanctuary-"

The blue-haired enchantress saw what everyone was looking at and talking to.

"Who's this?"

"I'm Gaige!" The teenager introduced herself.

"Sweet. Nice to meet you Gaige, I'm Maya" She put out her right hand to shake with, flashes of her first meeting with Krieg in her mind.

Flashback

_"I'm Maya, a Siren" she said, holding out her hand towards him. She twitched as Krieg looked down at it. She saw the buzz axe in his right, the Psycho shifted it to his left._

_"If you even lift that buzz axe Psycho," Maya said, "I'll kill you without hesitation" She finished, keeping her cool_

End Flashback

Maya winced slightly as Gaige shook her hand, snapping the Siren from her thoughts.

"Well then, I guess you should meet the rest of the crew back at our headquarters"

A loud sigh sounded from behind. "How much further?"

"The map says it's only a little bit more" Maya answered, nodding in approval at her own answer. Her answer was responded with a sigh in return.

"Quit sighing, Axton! It was the Fast Travel, or the Catch-A-Ride!" Anger rose through her cheeks, staining them with a soft hint of crimson red.

Instantly, The Commando's sighs were silenced.

"Soo…" Axton said, trying to spark up a conversation. "Are you a virgin, Gaige?"

Everyone stopped. Turned. And glared at the Commando. Gaige had a disgusted look on her small innocent face.

"Ew, ew, ew, ew, ew!" Gaige ran from Axton's side and settled up at the front of the group beside Maya. But even the Siren was still glaring at him side on.

"What?" The Commando questioned.

Maya turned her head and kept walking, her back pack starting to take a toll on her strength as beads of sweat trailed down the side of her face. She shook her head.

Then, suddenly;

"ALL VAULT HUNTER'S, COME IN!" Mordecai's voice screamed over their ECHO's. "COME IN, VAULT HUNTER'S!

"Mordecai?!" Lilith found her ECHO device first, her fingers shaking. This didn't sound good.

"LILITH! Thank god!" There was a loud explosion sound in the background, followed by a monstrous roar. "Listen, we need everyone back here NOW!"

"Why? What's going-"

"NO TIME TO EXPLAIN! JUST GET HERE NOW! I CAN'T HOLD HIM BA-"The ECHO device disconnected, Mordecai's frantic voice silenced.

All the Vault Hunter's heartbeats were racing. Each one frozen.

"Lilith. Sanctuary. Now" Growled Axton, snapping out of the trance first.

Everyone shook their heads, watching the Commando load up his weapons where their own fingers soon followed pursuit. Zero digi-structed his blue katana sword, Salvador letting out a cry of frustration and anger as he pulled out guns for each hand, Brick cracked his knuckles with a murderous twitch in his eyes, and Gaige picked up a metal pipe from the ground, sensing a battle was brewing. Maya handed her a few of her best guns.

"Lilith" Axton said more firmly this time, his childish behaviour vanished. Lilith shook her head, _Mordecai_.

"Everyone, join hands" Lilith ordered.

Each member obeyed her command, seeing the Siren's golden eyes flicker with inner fury. Maya felt with her spare hand, the Eridium still lodged in the bottom of her pocket. Feeling the energy spark from it, she took a deep breath before nodding to her Siren Sister.

From the corner of his eye, Axton saw Gaige, the new girl he found, getting nervous. He wanted to say something to comfort her, to tell her everything would be alright. But he was cut off by the sudden spark of Lilith's Phasewalk as a swirl of orange took his vision.

* * *

_**Somewhere Within Sanctuary**_

He stood there panting, his lungs greedily sucking in air. His muscles were clenched, like he was ready for something to happen, but nothing did. All was quiet around him. All was unmoving. All, was lost to his eyes.

Underneath his feet, dirt and grumble crunched under his weight. Dust clouded the air, his skin covered in blood.

Was it someone else's? Or his own?

He let out a deep roar. It released…what? Anger? Confusion? Frustration? Rage? Mixed emotions thundered through him, making him growl at the world around him.

A flash of something blue and yellow came into view, his eyes straining to focus on what it was.

There, stood a woman dressed in a yellow combat suit with short blue hair that reached a little past her shoulder. Her skin was pale, her lips painted the same colour as her hair. Her eyes were outlined with eyeliner, her long lashes a jet black. But her hers, oh, they were the colours of a storm. Not a blue or a grey, but a mixture of both. Each, capturing his gaze with hers.

"K-Krieg?" Her voice was hesitant, but warm and soft.

He tilted his head to the left slightly, his mind blank and his facials emotionless. The woman stepped closer, making him snarl in return.

"Krieg" She said his name more fiercely this time, her strength prevailing her.

Krieg trailed his eyes over the woman one last time, remembering each and every detail of her. He found his gaze upon her blue lips, they seemed to be moving. But no sound escaped her.

Suddenly, like a light switch, his vision blurred red. Her blue lips were now a blood red, as well as everything else around him.

_Kill. Blood. Meat._

He lifted his buzz saw up high in the air, and let out one last scream of pure rage before his vision blurred and soon became clouded with darkness.

* * *

**Hey hey guys, so how do you like that baby? I'm so very sorry if there was any OOC'ness but I actually have no idea how Gaige speaks, except only what I've gathered from the wiki :P Also, in the next chapter we will have more on Gaige and how she became unconscious in the middle of a bandit base at an Eridian mine but for now, you guys gotta be patient! XD**

**Another twist coming up guys for the final finisher. For that, I'm sorry, because this series WILL be ending soon. However, I might add another series once I've finished my other stories im doing as well. So, please don't forget to Review/Comment, because if you do, I'll love you forever! **

**Just joking :P I'll love you guys anyway XP Laterz!**


End file.
